


Addiction

by Tuliharja



Series: God of Shinobi and Queen [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Addiction, Couple, F/M, Fluff, Glorify, HashiMito - Freeform, Hashirama is addicted to her, Kissing, Love, Love at First Sight, Mito is Queen, MitoHashi, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and vice verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja
Summary: She is the alcohol that makes his rational thinking fade. She is the sweetest torture that could burn him alive. Yes, Hashirama is completely addicted to his love, Mito. HashiMito/MitoHashi, One-shot.





	Addiction

Cupping her cheeks gently, Hashirama pressed his forehead softly against Mito's while breathing her scent. Her scent was lovely: it smelled like freshly picked up flowers with hints of ink, here and there. The mixture was indeed a strange one, but his fiancée's aroma could easily inebriate him, given enough time. In all honesty though, he didn't really care. He would get as drunk on her scent as she wanted, to be with her. She was enough to make all of Hashirama's rational thinking fade, without the need of toxic alcohol.

The skin underneath his large hands felt like placing his hands inside of a burning fireplace. It almost felt like he was burning as Mito's skillful fingers touched his skin, leaving behind nothing but ashes of himself. It felt like a drug. A drug that he was so greatly addict to – it was almost shameful to admit it aloud. He couldn't live like that anymore, though, nor could he brush it away. For this drug was legal, even if sinful. They themselves were sinful, as they stayed indoors for way too long at a time, forgoing all of their duties and paperwork, creating utter chaos in their lives. A sweet symphony of chaos that would make others pale. To them, though, it was the greatest song ever created: love.

It might have not been pure or innocent, as their whole upcoming marriage was merely a huge plan to unite the Senju and Uzumaki clans, but to them it didn't matter. When Hashirama had seen his future wife for the first time, he had felt like someone had shot an arrow into his heart. As corny as it was even to his own ears, he had deeply and madly fallen in love with this woman, who had red hair that reminded him of fire. A fire that could easily burn him down, because he himself was made of wood. He wasn't anything else than a silly man who could easily be consumed by the exotic fire that she was, like a moth that would fly too close to the flame. The red hair and those painted lips that would whisper all kind of secrets to him, could easily nail him down and destroy him. It was like a witch had put a spell on him.

A witch that was the most beautiful creature that Hashirama had ever seen. And that beautiful creature was his. No one else's and never would be as long as he would live. He had taken Mito and he would keep her, as was the nature of man; greedy and selfish. People could say he was the kindest man ever, but it was a lie. When it came to Mito, he was possessive, greedy and childish. He wouldn't deny her anything. He was the biggest hypocrite that existed. People even hailed him as a 'god'. But in reality he was lower than the lowest of men, only his best friend seeing the truth that even he, Hashirama himself would hide when the truth would try make its way to his mind. Because Mito was everything Hashirama wanted and longed for. And the best of the everything, was that he could keep this addiction. Since he knew Mito was as addicted to him as he was to her, the thought alone making Hashirama smile a lopsided grin.

Leaning in, Hashirama kissed Mito softly. The woman deepened the kiss though, roughening it in a demanding manner. Hashirama suddenly felt a pair of hands lock behind his neck, pulling him closer to her, the actions speaking louder than any words: she wanted and needed him. Just like he wanted and needed her. Because they were both addicted to their passionate love: the sweetest drug that had ever been created.


End file.
